Naruto Vs Xiaolin Showdown
by XSFreak
Summary: This is what happens when Naruto meets Xiaolin Showdown. read it and then decide. I suck at summaries. maybe SasukeXKim T for later
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown.**

This is a fanfic about the characters from Naruto coming into the world of Xiaolin Showdown. Yes cheesy. Shut up.

"Fire Style! Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as fireballs surrounded Orochimaru. "Not bad….but not good enough…." He easily moved to the left. "Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru made several hand seals and was soon standing on the head of a giant serpent. The serpent slammed Sasuke with its tail and into the air. "Grass Halberd! Death in one touch! Go!" Orochimaru's sword flew through Sasuke making him bleed insanely. Sasuke still stood up. "Hm…not bad…."

Meanwhile in China….

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko fired off multiple fireballs at Clay. "Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay easily silenced the fireballs. "We got a live wu! The Dimensional key. It allows you to pull things in from other dimensions." Dojo said while running out and turning into his giant form. The 4 monks climbed on Dojo and flew away.

Back in the Forest of Death….

"Earth Doppelganger Technique!" Orochimaru formed some hand seals and 2 identical copies of him rose out of the mud around him. "Kusunagi Sword! Long Sword of the Heavens!" A long snake came out of the two new Orochimaru's mouth and out of those snake's mouths came out a golden hilted long sword. "All Directional Blade!"

Meanwhile on Mt. Fuji….

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled. "The game is Dark Duel. The first to fall loses!" "Lets go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The terrain changed into a pitch black arena. The floor dropped away and was replaced by rock pillars. "Gong Yee Tempai!" They both yelled. Omi closed his eyes and focused. "IM SCARED OF THE DARK!" Jack yelled. "Wudai Neptune water!" Omi fired a ball of water at Jack and it instantely knocked him over and into the pit. Everything returned to normal and Omi was holding a black key. "Lets try it out now!" Rai said excited. "NO DON'T!" Dojo yelled. "Dimensional Key!" A black portal swirled before them as things slowly came out….

Back in the Forest of Death….

"What kind of Jutsu is this?" Orochimaru yelled as the Grass Halberds were sucked into the portal. "I didn't do it! Your immortal! You tell me!" Orochimaru and Sasuke were sucked into the portal and then the portal closed….


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown.**

Back in China….

Orochimaru and Sasuke fell out of the portal and infront of the shocked monks. "Who are they?" Kimiko yelled. Orochimaru was pissed off. "I don't have time for this! Wind Release Great Breakthrough Technique!" An enormous gust of wind flew at the monks. It would have sent them back to the temple if Rai hadn't made the wind stop. "Who are you?" Said Rai seriously. "It isn't proper manners to ask for someone's name before introducing your own…." Sasuke retorted. Rai was getting pissed. "I am Omi. This is Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo." Omi said pointing to all of them. "Sasuke….Dont you feel the urge that these are the enemies?" Orochimaru whispered to him. "Ya….so do I….temporary truce?" Sasuke asked. "Yes….for now…." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru and Sasuke stood up. "We have decided….you are the enemy….Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes turned red with black symbols on them. "Manipulating Windmill triple Blades!" Three bits of string were inbetween the gaps of the Xiaolin Warriors. "Windmill triple Attack!" Suddenly along the lines of string a windmill shuriken came along each one. The monks dodged the shuriken but caught and became tangled on the rope. "Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Along the 3 wires a large beam of fire was shot at them and burned them. Well, it would have if it wasn't for Kimiko's fire shield.

"Sasuke! We must see if any other from our world have appeared!" Orochimaru yelled at him. "Lets go…."The two jumped off and vanished from sight. "Lets head back to the temple…." The monks got back on Dojo and rode back to the temple. Thinking about what just happened.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden on the Sand….

"What is this?" A large portal opened up in front of Gaara right in the middle of his fight with Zabuza. Gaara and Zabuza were sucked into the portal as it shut.

Afterwards in England….

Gaara and Zabuza appeared out of no where in the middle of a street. "Zabuza….temporary truce until we figure out whats happening…." Gaara inquired. "Agreed…." Zabuza said. Jack Spicer walked along the street accompanied by Jack Bots. "Lets check him…." Gaara and Zabuza appeared infront of Jack and Gaara lifted Spicer off the ground with a hand of sand. "Where are we…." "ENGLAND! DON'T HIT ME OR ILL SCREAM!" A larger burst of sand knocked Spicer into a wall.

"Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall!" Garra yelled as a tidal wave of sand was sent at Spicer. Some Jack Bots got in the way and blocked it but got destroyed. But more took their place. "Ill take this one…." Zabuza moved to the front. A row of Jack Bots floated horizontally infront of him. Zabuza simply swung his sword and they were all in pieces on the ground. "W-what are you!" Spicer said obviously afraid. "You are not worthy to know…." Gaara answered. "How did you do that?" Spicer said while crying slightly. "My name is Zabuza….it means 'never cuts twice'….I ALWAYS kill in one hit…."

Gaara and Zabuza left Spicer snivelling on the ground as women like Jack Bots took Spicer back to his mansion….


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in so long. Ive been doing stuff….

In the 44th battlezone, the forest of death….

"Puppet Master Technique!" Strings of chakra ran into Kankuro's Karasu puppet. He threw Karasu at Shino but he jumped over it and landed on a branch above him. "Ive fought you before….I know how to beat you…." Shino waited for Kankuro to throw Karasu up at him but suddenly Karasu was replaced with a log. "What?" Shino said as 2 kunai hit him in the back. Black began to spread from the kunai as Shino crumbled away into bugs. "Dammit…." Kankuro said, still hiding in the bush. Shino appeared behind Kankuro and was about to elbow him on the back of the head as they were sucked into a portal.

In Chase Young's cave….

Shino and Kankuro fell out of a portal in front of Chase and Wuya. "Who are you?" Chase said with his arms crossed and Wuya behind him. "I don't need to answer that…." Kankuro retorted with Karasu back in bandages on his back. "Neither do I…." Shino answered also. "Do you know where you are?" Wuya said glaring at the ninja. "No….but we can take you on…." Kankuro said while placing his Karasu puppet still in bandages on the ground beside him. And bugs began to form around Shino's hands. Kankuro and Shino had totally forgotten about their fight and were focused on beating Chase and Wuya. Chase ran behind Kankuro and put him into a painful lock that I cannot describe. "I will break your neck…." Kankuro's head dropped as pieces of his face began to fall to the ground. "Wha?" Kankuro's head turned around to reveal the face of Karasu, which made Chase stumble back. But Karasu quickly wrapped its arms around Chase. It began to squeeze as an arm came out of the bandages. It pulled one of the bandages and it spiralled up then down. Kankuro was left in the bandages, controlling Karasu with chakra. "I suppose you're my opponent…." Shino said looking at Wuya.

"Bring it on bug boy…." Wuya did the 'bring it on' sign. Shino's bugs flew away. "Looks like they don't want to fight…." Wuya said. "Don't be so certain…." A strange noise was heard behind Wuya. An army of beetles was marched to wards her and up her legs. "These are a special breed of beetle that feed off their prey's energy. An army this large will drain you in less than a minute…." WUya began to try and shake the bugs off but they already began to leech off her energy.

Chase Young was on the ground with parts of his back crushed. Kankuro was busy wrapping up Karasu. "Shino! Lets leave….these ones are too weak…." Kankuro placed Karasu on his back. Shino called off his bugs as they crawled back inside of him. "Then lets go…." Kankuro and Shino both used the Body Flicker jutsu and vanished….


End file.
